superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mimic Madness and House Worming (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Mimic Madness"'' |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'SpongeBob Written by' |Luke Brooksheir |- |'Storyboarded by' |Carson Kugler |- |'Storyboard Supervisior' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jacques |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"House Worming"'' |- |'Written by' |Richard Pursel |- |'Storyboarded by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Aaron Springer Mike Fasolo Andrew Goodman Kaz C.H. Greenblatt Cindy Morrow Richard Pursel |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Adam Paloian Kurt Snyder Brad Vandergrift Zeus Cervas |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Jay Lender |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mimic Madness" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Owl, Dad, Squidward, Handsome Man, Patrick, Plankton, Sandy, Gary, Patron, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Clementine, Freddie, Barbershop Quartet |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Dad |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Voice on Phone |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Patron |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "House Worming" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Clam, French Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Fish Mom |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Prickles |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinator' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistant' |Ben Haist |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Tristin Cole Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City, Sunwoo, Yearim" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Colin Baker Sine Hwan Lee Dong-Young Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Who Am I"' |Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt, Aaron Springer, Lovecat Music Composition by The Blue Hawaiians, Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield, Steven Belfer, Eban Schletter, Brad Carow & C.H. Greenblatt & Lovecat Music Performed by Eban Schletter, Tom Kenny, Lovecat Music |- |'"Stayin' Alice"' |Lyrics by Aaron Springer, Paul Tibbitt Composed by Andy Paley Performed by Justin Long |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Eban Schletter Brad Carow Nicolas Carr Andy Paley |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track & Utz Quality Snacks Company |- |'Recording Facility' |Hacienda Post The Bakery Studios |- |'Recording Sound' |Jon Baker |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Walt Disney World |- |'SpongeBob Inhale Sound Services' |Warner Bros. Sound |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Karl Goldshmidt Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki |- |'President of Content Development & Production' |Russell Hicks |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}